Wizard of east end
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: When an old friend comes to town to visit Wendy and Joanna, old feelings and desires emerge. (oc/Wendy) (oc/Joanna) warning, language and possible sex in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wizard in East End

(I hope you all enjoy and please review)

Jason's POV:

I drove into the street slowly in my Mustang, I felt the presence of the familiar power of witches nearby, I smiled knowing who it was immediately, it belonged to the Beauchamp family, and this was going to be fun.

I spotted Joanna in the distance and I walked towards her slowly "hello Joanna" she stiffened up and turned around to face me and gasped "Jason" she muttered and I gave her my biggest grin "alive and in the flesh" I was about to continue when she pounced on me, pulling me into a crushing hug and I gasped for breath "Joanna….. Might…. be…..immortal….but you….killing….me" I gasped and breathed as she pulled back; I gave her a smile and pulled her into a softer hug.

"I thought you were dead" she whimpered softly

"Not yet" we pulled back and we walked along the path

"Wendy will be glad to see you" I nodded my head "want to bet on that" I replied sarcastically and she punched my arm gently and I gave her a bright grin as we entered the house.

"Wendy" Joanna called out loud for her sister.

"yeah sis" the soft voice came from the kitchen sent a chill down my spine, probably since the last time we saw each over it got intense, loads were said and plenty of power displays in the end led to the bedroom, that was freaking awesome, not bad for a 300 year old wizard who can make Wendy scream like that. I smiled at her when she spotted me from the kitchen Doorway "hey Wendy" I walked forward until she was face to face with me but was caught off guard when I felt her hand grab my shoulder and sent lightning sparks into my skin that made me wince but I smiled it off, I was not sure what I did to piss her off so much, maybe it was the fact that I promised to keep safe and stay in touch or perhaps when I slept with Joanna, I couldn't help it, and they couldn't keep their hands off me.

My hands instantly on her hips and I sent spark's into her skin and she winced softly and I was thrown back into the wall, it was like for play to us. I am still racking my brains on what had made her initiate it, it most definitely wasn't me, I got up and pulled her at me before grabbing her and pinned her against the wall, the throbbing member in my pants getting harder and she arched herself against me, I groaned softly as I felt her pressing into me, the sound of coughing threw me from our own world and Joanna was smirking at us when we separated, I straightened up and I moved over to Joanna smiling.

"Nothing changes" Wendy teased as she walked past us

"Oh no, I have learnt a thing or two" I winked back and she grinned

"Ok, enough eye fucking each over" Joanna shook her head as she walked past us.

"We never eye fuck" Wendy started "we use more than our eyes" she winked at me and I winked back and chuckled, we have not aged a day, not bad for 300 years and I looked like I was 20 years old, she on the other hand was still as beautiful as ever, and her sister Joanna, she was more cautious, it was gentle when we had sex, it was fantastic.

Ah ha, I remember why she was pissed off; it was because I suggested a 3way….

OOPS

I was young and foolish back then…. Still am now but still it was a dream I enjoyed, even if it was in my head.

They had told me about their trouble with the shape shifter, wedding of Freya coming up and the girls training in magic, those were tough, but something tougher was coming for me, perhaps the worst thing in the world for me, keeping my hands off Wendy, easier said than done.

(Here's the first chapter, please review, I know it's a short chapter but don't worry, more is coming up)

By Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(I hope you all enjoy and please review)

Chapter 2:

Jason's POV:

I walked across the road towards my house slowly where I had taken up residence in the house opposite the family, I met Freya and Ingrid and they were as beautiful as ever, Ingrid has remarkable power bubbling inside her as does Freya. Sleeping was easy to me, dreaming on the other hand was a pain, my dreams were filled with Wendy, I had no idea what was going on with me, whatever it was, I was going to hell.

The next few weeks was fun, me and Joanna caught up, Me and Wendy were fucking each over with our eyes as Joanna said and the training for the girls were going well, except Freya and Ingrid tried to cast a cooking spell and in the end I had to use my powers to stop the fire, we had better take it slow with them, me and Wendy gave them a demonstration once and that ended up with me and us rolling in the grass with our hairs tangled and frizzy, we looked like relatives of Professor Einstein, minus the Moustache although there was that one time when I used the wrong spell and Wendy ended up with a moustache and sideburns, needless to say it did not end well for me.

"Hello Jason" Wendy purred as she entered the kitchen behind me.

"Hey Wendy" I smiled softly to her before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Wendy had a key to my place in an event of an emergency, I gave it to her after we had caught up a few days ago, and I did the same with Joanna, I had done a lot of growing up after the last 100 years and I was mature, well sometimes anyway.

I had my back to her when I felt her body press against my back and she purred softly into my ears, I felt my mouth dry up even with the beer I was drinking 'don't let her win' I thought to myself but my body reacted differently, dropping the bottle and span around catching her off guard before pulling her tight against me 'Damn' my brain muttered, I slammed my lips onto hers and out tongues met furiously while pulling her hips tight against me pressing the bulge in my pants against her and she grinned against my lips "somebody's excited" she grind her hips into me and I groaned out softly, the Sound of the door knocking drew our attentions and threw me out of our own little world, I looked around and somewhere in our passion filled moment or whatever, some of the glasses smashed and the table cloth was on fire

Damn my luck, first Joanna goes and disturbs us, now again. She came over to see me when she heard smashing and saw the smoke, she blushed when she realised what happened and to say the least Freya was talking to Wendy and grinned like a cat that swallowed the canary, and why am I feeling like I was the canary.

Ingrid… so naïve… was not nearly as naïve as her family thought, she was the first to figure it out when she saw the looks on our faces, she blushed like a tomato.

Soon Wendy and me was going about the day when the sound explosions came from the field where we had left Freya and Ingrid to practise, me and Wendy burst into laughter when we saw the state of the 2 girls, both dirtied, clothes torn and hair frazzled and instead of their perfect natural hair colour it was now purple, I warned them not to overcharge that bolt shot spell, over wise we were going end up with a crater instead of a town.

Sooner or later me and Wendy are going to be left together for a while and we were both going to lose control, maybe it was about time if I stayed away from Wendy for a while and hung out with Joanna for a few days.

We talked about the past where we met, I was defending myself from the locals who had seen me use my powers, it ended badly, I wanted to save people not hurt them but in the end I destroyed them all and left nothing but ash and flames in my wake, everyone called me a witch that day, I corrected them of course by telling them I was a wizard except without the pointy hats, staffs and grey beard, although there was that one time when I got inside the enemy camp by taking up the disguise, I was never going to use that spell ever again, it took 5years for the spell to wear off and by that time I could have started knitting fucking sweaters and scarfs out of it, I had to mark all Latin spells in English, I called that spell 'pain in the ass beard spell' damn it itched too.

(Another chapter finished, please review and continue to follow)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(I hope you all enjoy and please review, I like to apologies for taking so long to update)

Chapter 3:

Readers POV:

Jason, Wendy and Joanna was now showing Freya and Ingrid how to use their powers and what power to use, Jason showed his ability to control the elements and use the powerful thunder from his body, Joanna used her power and so did Wendy, the rain poured down on them all and Jason grinned "OOPS!" he shouted towards the women and they giggled to themselves as they grinned at him in return.

Joanna and Jason was working in his study, Wendy was out and about with the girls by using her teleport ability and was now in Paris leaving the 2 on their own to talk.

"Do you remember that night Jason?" Joanna blurted out and he looked up in shock.

"What night are you referring too?" Jason replied as he looked over to her

"The night we made love?" she gave him a gentle smile.

"Always" his eyes looked older as if in pain causing her to worry "what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just remembering the hurt I caused you" he stood up and walked to the window.

"It's over now, for over 100 years" she whispered to him and he closed his eyes with his back still turned.

"I have done a lot of bad things since I left you and Wendy" his voice became strained when he mentioned her and Wendy.

"We have all done things we are not proud of" She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe…" he let a tear fall down his cheek and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder from behind him.

He turned to her and hugged her back brushing a hand through her hair gently, she smiled softly at the feeling and held tight.

The electricity in the air was surrounding them both, they felt each over tighten their holds soon they were moving together thy were dancing to the sound of a harmony in the air, Jason looked at Joanna and soon her lips was on his immediately, this kiss was not as Passionate as his kisses with Wendy, this was loving and tender.

The sound of the ringing bell and Joanna burst out laughing as Jason Groaned out in frustration "damn these interruptions" he walked towards the door.

Jason's POV:

I am not happy, whoever interrupting now I will kick their asses, I opened the door and my mouth dropped open "Hello Jason" uh oh.

"Annabelle!" I squeaked out loud.

She smirked in response "It's been years"

"70 Years" I said softly almost whispering in fear as she nodded and my eyes narrowed "that would make you…" she held up a hand to cut me off "Don't even go there" I nodded feeling awkward as we both stood there, neither moving from the spot we were in.

She stared at me and I stared back, soon a grin spread across her face and I did the same "It's bloody good to see you" she said jumping into my arms and laughing loud.

"So why are here" I asked curiously as I hugged her.

"Felt huge power here" I chuckled… damn girls really needed to cool it when practising.

"Sorry… teaching some young witches on how to use their powers" I muttered under my breath and she shook her head and rolled her eyes "Not like that" she smirked and nodded "oh yeah, I know what your lessons include" I nodded in response… what she had a point.

She entered my house and introduced herself to Joanna who was laughing at the expression on my face… Wendy came back and sat down waiting for me with an expression of anger building up inside her and I gulped softly.

"You're so busted" Annabelle smirked and crossed her arms staring at me.

"Go to your room" I glared and she shook her head "No way" she giggled "this is so funny" she bit her lower lip to stop the laughter from escaping and I rolled my eyes before going to Wendy, as I approached I saw she had been crying.

"Wendy" I whispered kneeling down next to her "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ingrid…" she closed her eyes as sobs escaped her lips "Her boyfriend is gone" I closed my eyes knowing the curse that girl had used on Wendy to bring her back.

Soon she was asleep on the couch tired out from her heartache watching her niece suffer from the pain of loss.

"Annabelle… watch her" I asked her and she nodded "where you going?" she asked and I nodded to her "I got to go find Ingrid" the rain poured down on to the paths and houses as the storm and wind blew violently against me… soon I found her sitting on the hill where we practice.

"Ingrid" I said gently not to scare her… mission failed when she jumped up and squeaked.

"How did you find me" her make up running down her face as she cried gently.

"It was hard, I looked everywhere…. I am sorry about Adam" my voice was hoarse from running and possibly a cold coming.

"It's my fault, I brought the curse down" she sobbed again and I pulled her into a gentle hug rubbing her back softly "You weren't to know the danger" I pulled back and wiped the tears away with my hand and she nodded softly but I could see the look in her eyes that she didn't believe me.

"Come on" she smiled sadly as I held a hand out to her "your family are worried" she took my hand and I led her away back towards the village.

Heartache causes us to lose hope… but in the end… hope is all we will ever need.

(Again I like to apologies for the delay)

Mercifully yours Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(I hope you all enjoy and please review)

Chapter 4

Jason's POV:

Ingrid had spent her time alone with her books, the pain she was feeling was still holding her down, it has been weeks since she spoke to any body and I was slowly losing my patience, Wendy had told me to back off and let her deal in her own way but I couldn't do that.

I remembered a spell I did a few years back and I got to work on it grabbing a picture frame from a nearby shelf and emptying the picture inside and placed it on the shelf before heading to my room, it had taken me a few hours to do this spell and I smiled bright when I had succeeded in my job and I walked over towards Ingrid's room.

Reader's POV:

Jason knocked the door to Ingrid's room softly and sighed waiting for her to answer. She did and damn she looked like hell, her eyes were baggy and she looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"What" she said exasperated and he smiled to her "I wanted to give you something" I handed her the golden picture frame; She gasped as she stared at it. It was of Adam, the frame was gold and sparkly and the picture morphed between her and Adam smiling together to the nights they spent together, she looked at Jason who smiled "Come outside with me" he said holding a hand out to her which she took eagerly as they headed out into the darkened garden, the stars shined bright in the sky and Jason turned to her "lie down" she gave him a worried look and he laughed "Don't think I am trying to seduce you, even I wouldn't do that" he looked up and closed his eyes and slowly the Stars began to take shape, into Adams smiling face looking down on her… she gasped and fell onto her knee's trying to hold the tears back but it did no good, the tears fell.

Jason kneeled down before her "Pain will never leave us, all we can do is let it all out and cry when it gets too much" the tears finally spilled from her eyes and she buried her head in her hands, Jason pulled her against him as she sobbed hard.

It had been a few hours before she had sobbed her heart out and she fell into a soft sleep, Jason smiled softly lifting her up in his arms and carried her back it her bedroom, he laid her down and tucked the blankets under her before leaving her sleep.

Jason's POV:

I couldn't believe it, she had finally let go of her pain and now she was sleeping, waking her up though was going to be a bitch but for the meantime I will let her sleep. Wendy and Joanna was away attending a witches conference in San Francisco which was going to be a blast, unlike the wizards conference that I attended was so boring, I was the only young looking member among them, the rest looked like they were from the dark ages… yikes.

Freya had been stirring up trouble with me, talking about her bloody wedding to dash 'oh please kill me now' my brained screamed and Killian was still bugging us both. Ingrid was back to being herself laughing loudly as she made her way round the house studying for training.

Anna was also attending the conference with Joanna and Wendy, I felt slightly worried about them, with her their it was going to end up in a drunk magic fight with the biggest ranking witch there… oh crap and here they come.

Wendy, Joanna and Anna came through the door as me, Freya and Ingrid was talking at the table, their clothes were blackened and their hair was up at all ends, Joanna and Wendy looked both stiff and was grumbling to themselves and Anna was grinning like a mad woman on heat 'oh hell' I got up and took Ingrid's and Freya's hands and they gave me a curious look "when she looks like that, she will pounce on anyone" they both were off before I had the chance and soon she was laughing hysterically as I yelled for mercy.

Soon I was out the door running like hell; I was going to have to hide… I heard Los Angeles was nice this time of year, and with that thought I teleported.

(Hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(I hope you all enjoy and please review)

Chapter 5

Jason's POV:

I spent 2 weeks in Los Angeles and I was hoping my return would be less surprising than what I had walked back on…. My passion flared and all I could think of was Wendy… not just me though the who town was in chaos, cars on fire and buildings was crumbling… the sounds of moaning and pleasure filled screams filled the air and my ears. Houses were dark but the air was filling my ears with the noises.

Reader's POV:

Jason's eyes darkened with burning passion but he shook it off and soon… pain burned inside him, it was dull but it was slowly building. Slowly he made his way Towards the house of the Beauchamp's but he stopped when he saw Freya and dash getting it on outside on the porch 'damn… how the hell did they get in that position' he turned his head to the sides and his eyes widened before turning away… 'wow… me and Wendy must do that sometime…' he thought as he entered the house and saw Ingrid with a man on the table… damn it was like an orgy, the sounds of yelling came from behind and Joanna was with a bloke… he sighed and walked out the door, he felt the pain come back with a vengeance and he was doubled over in pain… the desire built up and he tried his hardest to fight it as well as the pain that wracked his body.

Soon the pain had faded and he was back to his feet walking around town watching in horror as passion turned to violence and the town roared in flames as husbands and wives battled for the one's they wanted… Jason turned away from it all as screams from the wounded and dying filled his ears.

"Stop it" he muttered as he clutched his ears.

The screams continued to bombard his ears and his brain was in overload.

"STOP IT!" He roared to the sky and soon it was all frozen.

His eyes opened and everything was frozen and his ears focused on the eerie silence and onto the approaching footsteps.

"Hello Brother" the sound of a familiar voice came from behind him… Jason's face turned to shock and horror as he came face to face with his past.

"Adam!" he roared angrily as he charged and began to swung his fists at the man.

Adam had disappeared and reappeared behind him and with a flick of his wrist Jason went through into the graveyard. Jason smashed into Ingrid headstone 'damn that hurt' Jason muttered softly before getting to his feet… I am pissed off.

Jason ran out and sent a fireball into Adam's chest… burning rage burned inside him as his eyes switched colour too jet black… he snarled as he made his way towards his enemy.

"How are you here!" he bellowed as he stormed closer to the fallen adversary.

"Ha-ha you think that spell you used to trap me in that statue would last" Adam snorted laughing as he got back to his feet.

"How?" he wondered to himself before he was hit by a lightning bolt and soon he was trying to breath desperately trying to grab air for his lungs but it was no use, his heart was slowly decreasing and he was slowly beginning black out. Adam was grinning before he was hit by a plasma bolt from behind him sending him spiralling into a tree, Jason looked up and saw Wendy standing there with eyes burning with passion as she glared at Jason and she growled before bounding over to him and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, Jason lost complete control of all his body and he was soon pinning her down beneath him as their mouths hungrily battled each over, Adam had the time to get away leaving them both to their passion.

Wendy gripped Jason's top and rip it open as her teeth nipped and sucked at his neck… Jason groaned as his body pressed against her making her moan as her teeth bit into his neck and he growled as he pushed her back down and his hands gripped the top of her dress and he ripped it open making her giggle, their mouths met again more passionately and hungry as she pushed her hips against his grinding into him making them both groan loud. Their bodies began to heat up .as he bit into her neck and she moaned leaning her head to the side giving him better access to her neck.

They stopped and he growled picking her up in his arms making her giggle and he carried her back towards the house.

Things were going to get complicated.

(Sorry it took so long… finished this chapter a while ago but had internet trouble. It freaking sucks)

Lycanboy666


End file.
